The invention relates to a press having a stand in which two pressure rollers are mounted and form between them a press gap for the pressure treatment of a web of material.
Such presses for treating a web of material, more particularly in the printing, textile or paper industry, have hitherto been relatively heavy and complicated machines. It is mainly the desiderata to be fulfilled of uniform pressure treatment of the web of material across its total width in the press gap, which lead to a compact and massive mode of construction. Consequently the operation of such presses is also generally complicated, such as the exchanging of the rollers, the introduction of the web of material into the press gap, or the adjustment of the pressure in the press gap.